


two bed, gray

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having a Force bond with Kylo Ren:  still worse than sand.





	two bed, gray

**Author's Note:**

> I love this Force bond. It's the best Force bond ever.

Kylo spins on one heel and strides off the bridge. He can feel the officers' confusion, feel Hux's seething rage at another discussion cut short by the Supreme Leader's caprices, but after that first time Hux knows better than to chase after him, demanding explanations. And it's not like Hux would understand anyway: he doesn't have any friends.

In the quiet of a conference room he burrows down into the roots of Rey's discontent, heaves a sigh that reverberates across the systems separating them, and tells her, "If you can't figure out how to murder someone in a coma, I don't know how to help you."

"I don't want to murder her," Rey shoots back. But she does. Kylo can feel it. "I want her to wake up so Finn can tell her he's very flattered, but he doesn't like her like that. And then--"

He's familiar by now with the wave of longing that washes over her. The thought of strong, solid arms, the smell of that traitor's skin, the sound of his laugh, the look in his eyes, the feel of his body pressed up against hers. She once asked Kylo if it confused or upset him, but compared to spending his childhood with an alien urge to kill all Jedi, it was nothing. "So don't wait for her to wake up."

"She saved Finn's life. I owe her."

"I saved your life," he points out, fully aware that he's sulking and powerless to stop it.

Rey doesn't reply to that but he can feel she doesn't think it counts because it was his fault she was in danger in the first place. And he's tried to kill her multiple times, but she's tried to kill _him_. They're about even.

He scowls and crosses his arms. "Anyway, you don't believe that you owe her anything. He feels guilty because he was just trying to find you and the stupid girl fell in love with him and now that's stopping him from being with you."

"How do you--"

"Because it's what you're thinking," he snaps in the face of Rey's anger. "Search your feelings, you know it to be--"

"Shut up about me and Finn," she says, "or I'll go hug your mother again."

Kylo's dimly aware of the walls buckling inwards and klaxons sounding in the background. When he regains consciousness, Rey is gone, but Hux is standing over him.

"Well," says Hux with his ugly sneer, "at least it's not the whole deck this time."

Kylo was going to choke him anyway for being close enough to see the tears on his face, but he's glad for the extra incentive.


End file.
